Nudes
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara did not mean to send that photo to his boss! He really, really didn't! This is the worst! He's going to die. Sasodei/Yaoi/One shot


Deidara glared at his boss who was currently sitting across the room, sipping his coffee like he owned the place! Well, he did actually own the place... Nevertheless! He couldn't stand the guy.

Why?

That stupid jerk-ass hole wouldn't let him take the Friday off for his bestfriends wedding. Not only that, the man was a jerk in general! Who ate the last donut that specifically had a sticky note labeled Deidara on it? Well, he certainly didn't get to eat it! Instead he had to gasp in horror as he watched the older males pop the last morsel into his mouth, lick each long slender finger, crumple up the note and toss it away. Could he say anything about it though? Of course not! That was his BOSS.

Still...That was HIS donut!

Deidara often sent the man glares and much to his displeasure the man would send a snarky little smile back. When you stick your tongue out at someone, it's not a good thing! This man was rude, cruel to his employees and most certainly stubborn to any change. What was the point of even having that suggestion box? There was just no way to work with this man, so you simply had to work for him. And the way the guy spoke? What was he, a freak?

As Friday rolled along and Deidara hissed angrily as he received photo after photo from his friend about his other bestfriend's wedding. It didn't even matter if he was supposed the best man! He couldn't even attend. Instead he was working extremely late hours for pay that wasn't even worth it.

This was no way to spend a Friday night.

Putting down his Chinese take-out box, Deidara huffed; no point in _not_ getting anything accomplish. Scrolling through some dating apps he smirked as he came across some cute guys. Instantly they were asking for some dick pics from the cute blond. Apparently nine of them believed someone so pretty couldn't possibly have a penis!

Snapping some sexy shots that included him sitting in his office chair, face and dick in the photo and all, he scrolled through them and picked out the best one. Sending them out to the numbers he was given he was given such wonderful responses! In fact he even sent a particularly flirty one to his friend.

They did it all the time after all! What was a bestfriend for if you couldn't exchange nudes mutually?

Tongue stuck out, winking and his hip tilted in a provocative position; Deidara looked smokin hot. He giggle as he added a cute heart and a " _want some_?:" to the end.

A moment later he giggled as a ding meant his friend got it and was responding. What he didn't expect was,

 **Akasuna:** _Iwa, we're going to be having a discussion about this come Monday. Goodnight._

Deidara paled. "Oh no...oh no no no oh no!" He chocked as he got an immediate text back from his boss. There was absolutely no doubt about it. That most seductive and most flirtatious dick pic he meant to send to his friend as a joke... had actually gone to his dreaded boss.

"Oh no, oh no, oh nooo!"

All weekend Deidara's stomach was in knots. Each breath and each movement was agony as he thought about the consequences of sending your awful boss something so personal. It was a mistake, really! Mistakes were no good for Mr. Sasori Akasuna though. No, this man demanded perfection from each of his employees. And to receive such a provocative text- no SEXT from a male employee while they were on the clock. Why! That's...

"I'm going to dieeee, unnnn."

Monday moved by smoothly. Deidara avoided his boss by all means necessary. He dove behind carts, hid behind plants and crept from wall to wall just to avoid his boss. However he couldn't keep it up all day, could he? Akasuna had asked to speak to him after all, so it was bound to happen in due time; he was just that kind of guy.

Peering out from behind a wall, Deidara looked around. He looked left, right and even up and down. The coast was clear! Time to make a mad dash for the exit and go home!

"Iwa."

Deidara froze at the firm tap in his left shoulder. Turning back he wanted to die all over again as there stood a rather composed Mr. Sasori Akasuna. He could practically hear the funeral organs play as he made eye contact with his boss. It was only a matter of time before they lay him in his casket and bury him for all eternity.

"Oh god _no_..." Deidara whispered, more actually whimpered.

Gesturing his hand, Sasori ushered his employee to follow him, "Let's go to my office and have a discussion about what happened back on Friday night." he said in a steady voice.

"Ohhh...godddd."

Sitting in the chair across from his bosses desk, Deidara cowered in fear. He was going to lose his job and be forced out of his apartment. He already didn't make a lot of money! He already had trouble paying the bills! Like hell he was moving back in with his grandpa either...  
Maybe he could just jump off a bridge. Yes, run to a bridge this very moment and jump for it so he at least wouldn't have to hear this.

Standing away at a cabinet Sasori opened it and got two glasses out, "Do you know why I have called you here into my office, Deidara Iwa?"

Deidara swallowed hard. It was like childhood all over again as he heard his full name being said in such a stern and demanding voice. Honestly if it wasn't in such an embarrassing and terrifying situation in which his job was at stake, it would have been pretty hot. Too bad there was _that_ and the addition that his boss was a total ass.

"I-I am here be-because I uhm...I uh accidentally sent you a-a bit of an inappropriate picture, unn..." He mumbled, twirling a piece of his blond hair in between his fingers to quell the anxiety.

Sasori stopped pouring wine into the two glasses and looked away from his liquor cabinet to Deidara, "Accidentally?" He asked as he put the bottle down, picking up the glasses and heading back to his position at the head of his desk.

Deidara's eyes bulged at the fine glasses of wine. It didn't take a genius to see where this was going. Looking up at his boss, he took note of the confused look in the rather lovely brown eyes.

Nice eyes or _not_!

"Un... I-I meant to send that to mah-my friend who had been sending me photos of our friends wedding. I d-did it as a joke and it kinda sorta... Got sent to you...by accident..."

Sasori sighed and sat back in his rather plush desk chair, letting it lean back a smidge as he crossed his legs. Bringing his own wine glass up to his lips he took a long drink.  
Each moment of silence was dagger to Deidara's heart. Where was that bridge when he needed it? Oh! Perhaps he could just jump out that window!

"And here I thought you were coming onto me. I certainly am disappointed that you got my hopes up. However if it was a misunderstanding, it is a misunderstanding and you are free to go."

Deidara was speechless. His mouth felt dry and he felt overall shock. He was getting off just like that? Mr. _Akasuna Sasor_ i was letting him off just like that? Who was this stranger!

"My goodness me, you look positively parched. Truly I say to you, do at least have a sip of the wine I poured you to moisten your mouth before you leave." Sasori graciously offered with his snarky little smile.

Perhaps that 'snarky little smile' he was used to was just his boss' everyday smile. Still, Deidara nodded and took a few large gulps. His boss was right, his mouth wasn't just dry he was indeed parched as a few gulps later the wine was gone.

Sasori raised both his brows. "Perhaps I should have offered you water?"

"I uh..." Deidara blushed as he realized he had indeed chugged the wine. Way to scream to the world that you're a party animal. "I just didn't think you would be so understanding and relaxed about this mistake, Mr. Akasuna."

"Oh please Deidara. Office hours are over, I insist you call me Sasori."

Daidara stared a moment, "O-okay...S-Sasori..."

"There! Now that is better." Sasori smiled as things were looking more cheery.

A little too cheery for Deidara's liking. Yes though. That horrendous little smirk Sasori sent him on a daily basis was his actual smile. There was no way his boss was actually this nice and understanding once you got to know him. This was Sasori Akasuna after all! He had done some nasty shit or another and was hiding it.

Slamming his hands on the desk, Deidara growled, "What in the world is going on!? You're usually such a dick-head and here you are being super nice even though I just basically lead you along and embarrassed the both of us! What the hell is your problem, un? I thought you hated mistakes!"

Leaning back in his seat again, Sasori swirled his wine before having another sip. Glancing to the side he hummed before ultimately sighing in defeat, shockingly enough, "I admit that I may come off a little harsh in the workplace, as well as in my day to day life mind you... However I must admit I cannot help but not get too upset with you."

Deidara cringed, "Why is that!?"

"I find you simply alluring and cannot keep my eyes off of you. Everything that there is about your presence is simply divine and I would be honoured to have you."

This newer revelation made Deidara gasp. This was rather... sudden. Romantic even?

"Besides, even if I cannot have you, I will always have..." Sasori pulled his phone from breast pocket and in a few taps he presented the provocative picture to Deidara. "this."

Deidara instinctively leaned in to see the picture. Oh how he wanted to be more upset than he should have been, but damn did he ever look good in that photo. Damn was he the master of sending a spectacular nude.

Wait- like hell this was romantic!

"I must admit though, Deidara." Sasori chuckled as he turned to look at the picture himself. "This is my finest masturbatory material I have. If you ever decide to send out more, please do include me in the sharing with your little friend."  
Sasori gazed at the picture before sending Deidara a longing and flirty look. "Just looking at it right now makes me _so hard_. Tell me Deidara, how in the world did you learn to model and take pictures of yourself like that? The lighting, the poses, the way your body exists... It's remarkable, it's art."

Deidara turned pink at the notion that his boss had already and was planning to masturbate again. What a bold statement to just say like that. He had to admit the confidence was pretty hot.

"I um... Have had some practice..."

Sasori lulled his head to the side, "My, is that so?" he said, still keeping that calm and collective manner of his that was beginning to make Deidara's head spin. "You wouldn't happen to have some other beautiful pictures of yourself at work on your phone would you? I do have an appreciation for fine art." he then asked with his hand extended, already expecting the phone,

And that's exactly what Deidara did; placing the phone in his bosses hand. As he gave him the phone, Sasori gently grabbed his wrist and led him around the desk so the blond could sit on his lap. Deidara easily followed along with it taking a seat on the man's lap. There was just the way the man spoke that had him in the palm of his hand.

"Would you please share them with me?" Sasori asked sweetly as he rested his head on his employee's shoulder.

Deidara nodded numbly and unlocked his phone. Opening his photos he scrolled though them.

There were photos of him at the beach, "My what a lovely trip."  
Snacking in nothing but a large white t-shirt, "Is there no way you can't not look stunning?"  
Tons of selfies featuring his cute face scrolled by, "Beautiful, simply beautiful."

And of course...

"My my... Someone sure loves taking pictures of their member." Sasori said in a low growl, tilting his head so his lips were near Deidara's ear, making him shudder at the heat.

"Un..."

"Why all the sexy and provocative pictures?"

"Guys have trouble believing me when I tell them I'm a guy when I browse dating sites..." Deidara mumbled, rubbing under his nose with his finger.

"You prefer the company of men too don't you?" Sasori asked, gently caressing Deidara's thigh making him moan softly this time.

"Un..."

Scrolling through some more pictures, Sasori tutted at the one that clearly showed Deidara a few more times in his workplace taking such sexual pictures. "And these ones, you do this while you should be working?" He asked, his grip getting harder on the thighs making Deidara give a throaty yelp.

"Un!"

"Is this what I pay you to do?"

"N-no sir."

"Remember, remember~ it's Sasori."

"Yes, Sasori... N-no Sasori, you don't pay me for this."

Sasori hummed as he looked at the photos again, the ones of Deidara in his working quarters in particular again and again, "So if you are doing this while on the clock... Perhaps that means that I own these photos?"

Deidara eyes widened as he gasped in horror. What was Sasori going to do with the pictures? Blackmail him into a sex ring of old business men? Humiliate him here and now by sending out to coworkers and family!?

Shifting his arm around, Sasori snagged both of Deidara's arms in a single grip, leaving them stuck behind his back as he struggled helplessly. In a brief moment, Sasori successfully texted a large assortment of pictures to his own phone much to Deidara's displeasure of course as he howled an array of swears.

Before Deidara could ask what Sasori was going to do with them, he flinched as he saw his phone tossed to the side. Instead Sasori took his own phone and looked at the pictures through there. Looking at them he groaned in delight as he scrolled past one that showed a little more than just a dick.

"You have quite the cute ass."

"Ugh..." Deidara whined, squirming about in Sasori's lap.

Suddenly Deidara flinched as he felt something poke from underneath him squirming to look down he quickly realized his boss was hard as a rock due to looking at all the personal photos.

"I-if you don't mind I..." Deidara froze as after a bit of squirming, he finally got a better glimpse of the older males dick through his pants. This guy was huge! While being too out of it while being focused on that, Sasori wasted no time himself by setting said dick free and stroking it.

Deidara shrieked as he went back with Sasori as the chair tilted back a bit, his legs flopping apart only to be caught on the desk. Looking down he saw two things; one was a very slutty photo of himself, legs wide, cock hard and hands spreading himself apart. Another thing he saw was his boss with his hand wrapped around his dick furiously masturbating to said photo.

All this happening via the view from between his own spread legs? Deidara moaned in agony of embarrassment since it was shockingly a turn on. A huge turn on.

"Let me suck you, un."

Sasori eased up on stroking himself and raised a brow of his own. Leaning the chair back forward, he pressed his lips to Deidara's ear and nipped at the lobe lightly, "Pardon me?"

"Let me go... I wanna suck you..."

"A slutty reaction, is it not?"

"I'm only human, un."

As soon as Sasori eased his grip Deidara struggled off Sasori's lap as fast as possible, sending him to the floor. In a same frantic manner, he crawled to his knees before the older male and grabbed the length wasting no time in getting his mouth on it.

Sasori moaned immediately, "So this is what it is like to have such a lovely mouth around you..." he moaned again and rolled his head as Deidara grabbed the base and pumped the dick, sucking it hard. "I could never have imagined this was how angels preformed oral."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the angel quip until he glanced up momentarily when he saw Sasori's hand move in his peripheral vision. Surely the man was going to tug at his hair; that is until he didn't feel the tug at his hair. Glancing up again his eyes went wide when he saw his boss holding his cellphone snapping pictures of him sucking him off.

"You look very appealing in these pictures too, do not worry."

Pulling away with a sloppy pop, Deidara hissed at Sasori for taking pictures. "How dare you, un! I didn't say you could - "

Sasori stopped Deidara's words by showing him some of the photos. "Are you not the most sexy while those lovely lips are wrapped around me?" He asked, swiping blindly through the photos he had taken not so secretly.

Deidara moaned lightly. He looked spectacular in these. It was incredibly sexy to be able to see all the erotic faces he was making while he giving a blow job. Photos of him licking the tip, taking it down to the base and even the way his cheeks would hollow as he sucked hard. The dick in the pictures were great too. If Deidara got any of these sent to him, he certainly would respond by masturbation himself. It was a very photogenic dick in every picture and it made him incredibly hard. Was this how Sasori felt that Friday night; even now?

Swatting the phone away, Deidara pulled away from Sasori and stood up. With shaken hands from the lust coursing through him he slowly undid his belt, removing his pants slowly. Leaning back on the desk behind him a bit, his pressed his own erection that was now showing through his own briefs and glanced at Sasori wantonly.

Sasori wasn't a fool and certainly had no desire to wait for anything any longer. Pulling his office chair up closer he used his teeth to pull the undergarments down to expose the blond. As he pulled the pants down though, he did it at an even slower speed than Deidara had when he removed belt and undid his slacks making the side of his face drag along the length.

Deidara shivered at the light touch of Sasori's face and bucked his hips in reaction. "Sasoriii... Touch me already!" he whined vocally now.

That's all Sasori needed to hear. Smirking, he quickly wrapped his own mouth around Deidara's cock and only using his mouth. Both of his hands were busy elsewhere as he snapped some more photos on his cellphone with the one and reaching upwards with the other to press his fingers inside Deidara's mouth. As he snapped more and more pictures he pumped the fingers in and out of in between Deidara's lips while the blond sucked on them.

The way this man could multitask was incredible! No wonder he could run the company with such ease.

Pulling away from Deidara's dick, Sasori let a thick trail of saliva and precum connect them. "You do know that I am going to fuck you real hard on my desk, right?"

Deidara pushed back his boss's lavish chair and let it roll back creating some distance so he could turn around. Bending over on the desk he reached back and spread himself for Sasori to see.

After hearing Sasori groan aloud he sighed gently, "If a hard fuck is what you really want to give me... just remember that as your employee; it's only Monday, Sasori-Danna." Deidara cooed as he reminded his boss that there was still the rest of the workweek ahead of them.

"Do not worry..." Sasori whispered a little muffled as sucked on his own fingers while he stood up out of his seat, "I promise you that I will keep that in mind." he then hissed as he shove his middle finger into Deidara's heat without any restraint.

Deidara gasped at the quick thrust of the finger and moaned. It had always felt great to get fingered. As soon as he started doing it while masterbating when younger, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Un...quick, shove another finger in me."

"Ah, so soon? And here I thought you would be begging me to take it easy on you." Sasori pouted as he slowly moved his finger to slide out to the tip.

Deidara chuckled and let his back curve pushing the finger back inside him. "Lucky for you I have a high pain tolerance and a love for a good finger-fuck."

Smirking Sasori nodded and slid out only to be harsh this time and skip the second finger and go straight to the third. "So I assume you like to do... THIS often?" he growled as he crammed his fingers upwards into Deidara's prostate making him pipe a quick, squeaky moan.

"M-my fingers know me best, un." Deidara groaned as he prostate was thrust against over and over again.

Sasori chuckled, "Well by the time I'm done with you, you will be shocked to learn you are mistaken."

Rolling his body and craning his neck to the side, Deidara smiled in delight as he was pleasured. Sending his boss a quick glance that smile turned wicked. "Come on Danna, shock me real good~"

Not one to back down from the challenge, Sasori mustered up all his finger strength and slammed it into Deidara's prostate causing the blond to shriek loudly.  
"Ooh~ I liked that." Sasori sneered. "Did you like that?"

"Un! Do it again!"

Smiling, Sasori grabbed the phone and readied the microphone to record the moan to come. In two or so normal thrusts with his fingers and two gentle moans alongside with it, then came the third making the loud shriek come out again.  
"Perfect." Sasori said, stopping the recording as he went the put the phone down, however not before snapping a couple pictures of his fingers knuckle deep in the blond's ass. "Absolutely perfect."

"Enough with the damn pictures and just fuck me already!"

Sasori smiled and quickened his pace at fingering his employee. Deidara did have a point, it was only Monday and there was still work that needed to be done tomorrow. Thus the redhead would have to be careful not to hurt him too much. He wanted Deidara to come back again and again! And he would make sure that happened for sure.

Reaching into the drawer closest to him, Sasori pulled out a condom packet and a small tube of lubricant as he already anticipated something like this happening. How could he not? Not too long ago he honestly thought that Deidara 100% meant to send him that seductive sext.

Of course he wanted to be ready for when they had sex in his office.

"Are you done yet?" Deidara called from his position on the desk, flushed and whining at how long it was taking.

Sasori still stretched Deidara with one hand while he used his other and teeth to open the condom, "You were the one who reminded me about it being a Monday. I'm still going to fuck you, but I need you to work tomorrow."

Deidara groaned and wiggled about impatiently. Sasori thought it was absolutely adorable to see such an act of impatience. The last cute, impatient person he saw was himself.

With the condom now on and a thick lather of lubricant covering it, Sasori slowly dragged his member against the ever-so photogenic hole. Smiling at the low growl from the blond who was getting more and more impatient, Sasori decided to take a few more photos of the smooth tan ass bent over his desk. He stretched the hole with his thumb as he took a couple more shots.

"Perfect."

" _Enough_ with the photos and just fuck me!"

Putting the phone back down somewhat reluctantly, Sasori positioned himself back a the prepped wet hole and slowly pushed in, trying his best to cause the least amount of pain for his employee.

"Shit, it's been awhile..." Deidara gasped, taking in the older male slowly, trying his best to relax.

"Maybe you're just used to little cocks?"

"Ugh!" Deidara groaned in pain, "Don't use that word, use 'dick', un. Cock sounds weird."

Sasori chuckled and pushed the rest of the way in, "I'll keep that in mind... For now, let's wait a moment for you to get used to me being in you."

"Are y-you all the way in?"

"Absolutely."

"This feels like hell."

"Then allow me to send this angel back to..." Sasori pulled out to the tip fast, "heaven!"

Deidara shrieked loudly as his legs buckled and his back curved at the pain. At the moment he felt no pleasure and was certainly not in heaven. Thankfully this wasn't his first rodeo and knew what was to come eventually. Unfortunately it was taking a tad too long to get his ticket to heaven punched.

"Ah! There!"

Finally.

Sasori smiled and kept up his thrusting. That is until he decided he wanted Deidara in a new position. Stepping on the pants that pooled around the blond's ankles, Deidara got the memo and shuffled out of his bottoms so he had more freedom, even though at the moment he had no clue was his boss had in store for him.

Deidara being free now, Sasori grabbed the blonds shoulder and leg he helped Deidara move onto his side, still leaning on the desk. Moving closer he yanked the leg over his shoulder and thrust harder again. Deidara moaned more, grinding his teeth to keep his more loud moans in.

Soon Sasori noticed the fact that Deidara's shirt was riding up. He wasted no time there either as he slipped a hand up it, pinching his nipple hard, pulling on it a couple times.

"Shit, I'm...close...Sssa... Danna.."

Sasori smirked at the failed attempt Deidara made at saying the new nickname he had been specially given. He too was close to his limit. How could he not though when the hole he was currently fucking was so tight and hot, spasming as it clenched down of him.

This was great.

Suddenly he watched on as his employee took in a quick sharp breath as he shuddered, cum spraying all over the top of his desk. It got incredibly tight after that and Sasori knew he wouldn't last much longer. Each thrust afterwards though was a little piece of hell for Deidara though as he was still left overly sensitive while his prostate was still being struck.

"Un... Please cum already! I don't think I can h-handle anymore of this!"

What a cute cry for help. Of course Sasori couldn't help but finish his load at that breathy whine and came finally.

"Finally!"

Sasori smirked and leaned foreword, planting a kiss on Deidara's temple, "Forgive me for having more stamina than you, oh winged one."

"Hmph!" Dediara groaned, "Enough with the bad angel jokes."

"What jokes?"

Deidara glared over at Sasori, realizing the man was back to his ass of a boss self.  
A moment of silence went by after that, "Well, I gotta say that was great." Deidara huffed heavily, not even attempting to move an inch as he was exhausted. "Still don't think I will be able to work at my top game tomorrow."

Sasori smirked and kissed at Deidara's neck now, leaving a clear red mark, "And the top of your game is sitting in a dimly lit room taking dick pics for strangers?"

"You know it."

The rest of their time together was purely awkward. For Deidara at least. Sasori look satisfied and happy; especially as he swiped through his phone to enjoy his new, sexy pictures and even short video of the blond.

"Um, so I'm going to clock out and head home now." Deidara said, smoothing out his sex tussled hair.

Sasori's eyes never left his phone as he stared at the pictures some more, "Nn..."

"Uh, okay... Bye?"

"Hm."

Dejected, Deidara pouted all the way down from the top floor to the basement where his car was parked. There when he hopped in he growled at the feeling of his ass throb. Thinking for a moment, he reached into his phone and opened his photo album. Scowling loudly he slammed his hand on the steering wheel as all of his sexual photos were erased by his boss. All that hard work and he kept none of them! What a jerk.

Staring into a space a moment, Deidara sighed. He couldn't deny that Sasori was a fantastic lay though. What he wouldn't do to have a dick like his boss. Imagine the incredible photo shoots he could have!  
"Tch!" He groaned, "My ass hurts..."

-x-

Walking into work the next day with a slight limp when nobody was watching, Deidara swiftly made it to his cubicle where upon one glance his blood ran cold.  
"Where the hell is my stuff!?" he yelled noticing that yes indeed his cubical was empty.

Another employee came up behind Deidara with a styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand and leaned against the half wall, "Well y'see..." He spoke in between sips, "Y'ave been moved, eh."

"Moved!?"

"Mmmyup." The man took another sip, "Yeah, ya got promoted days a higher up. Yur stuff is upstairs top floor with the bigguns."

Deidara's eyes went wide. Promoted? Oh boy! Top floor?  
"Oh no!"

The coworker cocked his head. What was so bad about an incredible promotion!?

Taking a few deep breaths, it felt like yesterday all over again! Only this time when he got closer to his bosses office he was greeted by his secretary,  
"Oh hello there Mr. Iwa! Good morning to you. Please follow me to your new office."

"Uh, thank you... uh..."

"Mrs. Ame, but you can call me Konan!"

"Sure."

Walking up to an office, she opened the door for the blond gestured for Deidara to enter. Deidara unfortunately was a tad distracted as within ten steps was the door to his bosses personal office.  
He growled at that.

"Once you're all settled in you can check in with Mr. Akasuna for your workload."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Honestly? Sasori is going to make me work like this after yesterday?" he grumbled.

Unfortunately he grumbled loud enough for the woman to hear him,

"Excuse me? Sasori?"

Deidara rubbed the back o his head, "Yeah right, uh, Danna..."

Not quite right as he quickly turned red in the face as he used the kinky sex name in front of someone else. That wasn't what she meant! One extra moment to think and all Deidara could be taunted by the fact that she had meant, 'it would be best if you addressed our boss by the proper title of Mr. Akasuna'.  
This was embarrassing!

"Shit!" Deidara cursed, covering his mouth pathetically.

Konan giggled and once again gestured to the inside of the office, "Please make yourself comfortable!"

Once the door closed leaving Deidara all alone in his new office, he slumped against the door and slid to the ground. Looking around carefully he searched for a mirror that was out of place. He didn't know his boss very well, but he wouldn't put it past the pervert he met yesterday to install a couple two way mirrors into this so called 'new office'. Up he got, cautiously to the one and only mirror in the room and with one quick look he could see the thing hung there loosely. Just to be sure though, he pressed his finger against the material and looked for the gap in the reflection.

"There's a gap... I'm okay..."

That didn't mean there wasn't the possibility of hidden cameras though. From last night's experience, that man sure loved cameras. Now that he was deeper into the new office however, he couldn't help but admire the amazing view from the large window. There in front of him was the whole city, glistening in the morning sun.

Squinting he could even see something off in the distance,  
"I can see the ocean from here!" He gasped in delight, hoping that in a few more hours once the morning for dispersed that the view would get even better.

The office itself was so beautiful that it made his half cubical look like a part of shanty town. He even had his own wall closet and-  
"Private luxury bathroom!?"

This was all too good to be true! Which was true...  
Turning around, Deidara glared at the door he would soon need to exit to check in with Sasori. He growled, "What is that guy even up to, un?"

Deep breath, Deidara held it aa he made his way out of the office and a few long strides was at his bosses office door. He sighed and took another deep breath before knocking,  
"Sasori! It's me Deidara. You wanted to see me."

With a quiet buzz, the door unlocked and Deidara made his way in to see boss way too absorbed in his phone for his own good. That couldn't be good... Especially when a loud moan came from the small device, a moan in particular-

"What the hell! I-Is that me?" Deidara sputtered as he ran to his bosses desk, hands slamming on the wooden surface.

Sasori only gave his sarky smiled, a look of what one could only describe as accomplishment smothered across it, "Why yes, yes it is you. And as of now it's my new ringtone!"

Deidara paled. Maybe that new office wasn't so beautiful after all. It for sure wasn't worth all this bound-to-be new hell he was about to experience.  
"You're the worst, un..."

Sasori chuckled lightly and pushed his chair out a bit before patting his lap. "Did you know that I actually hear that more than you think."

"Dear lord..."

"Now now, be a dear yourself and come here." Sasori said as he gestured to his knee like he had the night prior.

Deidara sighed and plopped himself back on his bosses lap. Instantly his neck was pecked at gently by Sasori's lips, reaching as much skin as the crisp white collared shirt would allow. His other hand caressed Deidara's knee and thigh lovingly as if to keep the naughty hands busy from doing worse.

"Your skin tastes heavenly." Sasori sighed, licking here and there.

Moaning, Deidara leaned into the light kisses and even moved his body so his chest pressed to Sasori's. Yeah he didn't like the idea of what was going on behind his bosses office doors, but that didn't mean he didn't love it either.  
"Mmm, Danna." Deidara continued to moan as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him close; head tilting back.

Sasori kissed the skin a few more times, "I hope your trek up to your new office wasn't too painful. I do feel bad for any discomfort you may be feeling." he whispered close to Deidara's ear as he squeezed the blonds ass gently.

"I-I'm fine..."

"So do you like the new office? I hope you don't mind my greed of wanting to have you closer to me at all times."

Holding still, he tilted back while still being kissed along his Adam's apple, Deidara quirked an eyebrow. After that cold farewell the night prior Sasori wanted him to be closer? He shoved the man away gently,  
"Mrs. Ame said you had a workload for me... What do you want me to do?"

Sasori hummed and gave the thigh a few pats. Clearly the man was thinking of what he could possibly do with the blond. Deidara knew that for sure since he technically wasn't out of the shark infested water yet. Sasori still had all those nudes and could easily destroy him with them.

"Can't think of much." Sasori finally said. "How about a we start with a good morning kiss, a refill on my coffee and then you return to my lap for a snuggle."

Deidara stared at the man, eyes and wide as saucers.

Sasori looked at the deranged expression and laughed, "Well I technically didn't get to snuggle you after having sex yesterday because it was so late. I don't know how long it takes for you to commute to work, but for me it's half an hour."

"Uhh..." Deidara mumbled, shocked. He did indeed have a long commute back home that night. His commutes were an hour and a half!

"Kiss?"

Deidara looked at his boss who had moved his face closer, lips pursed a little as he begged for a kiss. Only thing was; was he going to kiss him after being asked this?

Of course he was!

Having his body be wrapped around this time, Deidara smiled happily as this kiss and hug were much more tender and sweet, rather than the hot and passionate one from earlier. Deidara squirmed to hug Sasori back and held him there. It just felt so good.

Pulling away, Sasori pecked Deidara on the cheek, "Now this shan't be your work all the time, getting me coffee and sitting on my lap. Today is simply your first day on the new job and I am unprepared and you're probably sore."

"I'm just surprised you're not saying my new job is to bend over your desk at a moments notice, un."

"Now that's an abuse of power." Sasori tutted, tapping Deidara's nose. "Unless it's you who wants it."

Deidara looked back, surprised.

"After all, with that new office next door and a cellphone, I'm only a nude away."

* * *

long time no lemon. hahahah im sure lots of u have seen this promt. i had to do it. ok bye losers~~


End file.
